Talk:Bed of Coals
Is the "standing still" portion of the description to circumvent the AoE update? If not, then it is a poor AoE damage skill.--Life Infusion 08:31, 28 March 2006 (CST) Could be useful to a 55 monk with SoJ, except that the AoE dmg will cause the monsters to flee... but with low fire magic this does not happen, right? Does anyone know the maximum for this? It might be worthy of consideration to bring Whirlwind, even without any points in Air Magic, as a relatively cheap area-of-effect knockdown, with an easy to fill condition. From experinces I've had in Alliance Battles and othe forms of PvP, most warriors will refuse to run out of Bed of Coals area of effect, and as such can be knocked down, and set on fire, fairly easily. --KeeseroGuan 15:02, 9 June 2006 (CDT) :Or...you can knockdown with "None shall pass!". Either you stand still and take damage, or you get knocked down and start burning. Lightblade 04:20, 7 December 2006 (CST) So far, playing nuker, I've found that the aim of this skill is not really damage unless you combine it with knockdown. What this skill excels in is area defense in PvE. Let's say a bunch of foes breaks the warrior line and heads for caster zone. Spit this spell out in one second, as compared to Fire Storm's three, and you have a ten second long period during which the AI kicks in and they flee and return, flee and return... Excellent for keeping things off your monk and MM in a sticky PvE situation. Kessel 08:29, 4 July 2006 (CDT) :Oookay, they've finally fixed this and it only hits non-moving. Marginally less effective now. Kessel 05:50, 14 July 2006 (CDT) Questionable notes A lot of questionable Notes (this + Bull's Charge? really?) were stripped off last night. One of them seemed kind of interesting, though: :Works well in conjunction with the Monk elite skill Shield of Judgment ... '' As I'm not afraid to admit, I have (almost) no idea how to play this game. But at a superficial level that seems like an interesting idea for actually getting some use out of BoC, because it's quite hard to do from my experience. Should that note go back? They seem to synergize enough to mention because SoJ can be self-cast and BoC is PBAE, an annoying constraint that limits its usability most of the time but would actually benefit it here. Oh, except wait... things would just flee in PvE because of the pulsing damage, wouldn't they? And in serious PvP no one is going to stand around hitting you with SoJ on. Am I on the right track for why that note was removed? x] -- AudreyChandler 19:54, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :The note about Whirlwind should be readded. It's non-elite, it's pbaoe, and it's an elementalist skill (that requires no spec to do its job). 20:42, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :: Yeah, but the only thing you get out of comboing it with Whirlwind is added Burning. Idk if that's worth getting into melee range, surrounded by Attacking things, and spending an extra 1.75s standing around to enjoy it. For Burning. Long Burning, but Burning. -- AudreyChandler 20:51, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ::: Although I guess it's not necessarily supposed to be a ''good use of skills so much as a functional combination, huh? :/ -- AudreyChandler 20:53, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ::::(edit conflict) Well it also keeps the attacking foes in range for at least 2 additional pulses, so the damage does add up. Pbaoe nuking is never good in pve, but as long as it's an option in the game, we may as well do our best to optimize it. 20:54, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ::::: Right but all you get out of Bed of Coals is 2 extra seconds of Burning (bc Burning doesn't stack), and Lava Font would be more effective if you're looking to pin people down since it does significantly more damage each second. Although LF is 2 second cast vs. 1 for this, huh? Hmmm. I guess I see what you're saying, though; it's a combo that would crudely function. -- AudreyChandler 20:59, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :::::I'll admit that Burning Brush are fairly dangerous, but that's only because they come in large numbers, are expendable, and have uber high stats. I don't think we should be encouraging players in any part of the game to use Bed of Coals, because it's just a terrible skill. Like so many other things in Guild Wars, it has uses in highly specialized niche builds/teams, and that's it. (example: perfectly chained Bed of Coals and Earthquake) (T/ ) 21:36, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :55s who need a bit of extra damage use Brambles...for example, when farming the trolls outside of Droknar's Forge in hardmode. (T/ ) 21:32, 20 April 2009 (UTC)